Matt Gant : Ace Attorney
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Here comes a new protagonist ! Matt Gant is Damon Gant's nephew ! Is he really like his uncle !
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : This is a TOTAL NEW FREAKING ADVENTURE !!! It is from the legendary universe of Ace Attorney.I think it's situated between Dual Destinies and Spirit of Justice.Unfortunately,it won't be a one-shot.So you'll have to wait for update.**

**Anyway this story talks about a whole new character : Matt Gant,a junior defense attorney who has just begun a professional.All of us will travel throught his life...with humor touch !**

Date : Somewhen in 2030

Time : 9 : 54 PM

Place : District Court

Defendant's Lobby

_First,I know you'll never see me in real life,so I'm gonna to do a very brief presentation and the rest,you'll have the privilege to imaginate.Okay,humm...huff...humm...huff..._

_My name is Matt Gant.I'm kind of the nephew of the ex-chief of police Damon Gant who was found guilty of murder and forgering of evidences now who is dead.Even if I insist on the fact that I'm nothing like him,people look at me with a little bit of hate.So today is my first case,so I'll prove to these dogs...sorry,the stress...I'll prove to them that my proves are totally pure without forging or anything !!!_

_About me,I'm just a defense attorney.Yeah,it's my first day and stuff like that,but it doesn't matter fucking really matters,agreed ?! So I'm 23,I'm small,I'm normal.I got these beautiful white hairs that I heritaded from my father.But the problem is my boss' calling me all the time "Dante".Who's this Dante !!!_

_Surely a historic italian man who had white hairs like me._

_Anyway,about my suit,it's a mix of bright and dark grey.Dark is the jacket part and bright the "chemise" like we said in France.I also have a black tie,black shoes,my attorney badge and my favorite dark blue ribbon in the upper pockey.It gives me chance,it always does it !! TRUST ME PLEASE !!!_

_Anyway,what can I say more ?..._

AHHHHHHHHHHH" a sudden dark voice shouted

Matt fell to the floor and put himself in security position.

The mysterious man helped him to get up and apologizes by giving him a tap to the left shoulder.

_This man was...hufff...my boss : John Raiden,a veteran defense attorney.He is really reliable but is sometimes...strange...like what HE DID JUST NOW F...now I must not tell it to loud voice.He would instantly fire me.Anyway he wears integraly a black suit and a white tie with white designs and his golden watch on the left _arm._And he is left-handed.But he is also good at his right hand._

Then Mr.Raiden said :" How you totally freaked out !"

_If I could say it, I would say he is a total son of a bitch! But instead I'll say right now : _"Yeah,thanks for the freak out... Mr Raiden."

"Anyway ! We must talk about the case ." Then he took out a pile of papers from his backpack and read it while speaking to the protagonist : "The victim is Lester Martin, a 23-years-old geek who was an excellent ingeneer.He was murdered two days ago from a headshot with a handgun which's currently with the prosecutor.Near the crime scene,the security guards arrested the defendant,Ron Kerry,a 32-years-old man who was found near the crime scene (I repeat).After that,good luck !!" he finished with a little smile of mockery.

"G-Good luck ?!!!" Matt scarely askedasked.

"Like I said : Good luck ! You'll need it !"

"But...We don't have evidences!"

"But the prosecution has !" responded Raiden before to put on his backpack on him and to head to the exit door."You'll do it or I put you on the toilet cleaning !"

_NO THE TOILET CLEANING !!! Mr.Raiden goes there once per hour !!_

Then Matt began to walk in circle in order to calm himself down and to talk a little.

_You can do this ! You can do this whatever you have evidences or not ! You just have to "create" your own and especially to find contradictions !! It's this or the toilet cleaning !! Calm down ! Calm down ! Hummm...Huff...Humm...Huf..._

Suddently,Matt received a slash to the left shoulder but didn't have injuries,just his jacket messed up.Then he turned himself around in order to find the responsible and stayed petrified when he found out who hit him : the infamous prosecutor Simon Blackquill,former convicted of murder cleared by the help of Wright Anything Agency.He stayed petrified during a few seconds before Blackquill breaks the silence : "Gant-dono,is there a problem ?"

"No-no-no prosecutor Blackquill !" he finally moved again but was still scared of the man in front of him_.I'm always scared of his katana !! _he thought.

"Fine.Are you ready to go to the battlefield ?"

"Yes..."

Then there is a ten-seconds silence before he confessed panicked : "Nooo I'm not !!!"

"Then that isn't the job you should take."He chuckled " Just kidding ! Brave yourself !" He was taking Matt by his shoulder to shake him a little until a young woman voice shouted : " Simon,what are you doing again with Matthew ?!!"

"I taught him to brave himself."

_He wasn't teaching me ! HE WAS THREATENING ME !!!_

" Please don't scare him ! He is surely enough scared like that !"

Then the voice seemed to come closer and the door opened to let enter the young defense attorney Athena Cykes.

She lunged at Simon and gently kissed him to the mouth.Then Simon took her to a side hug with his right hand and Athena said to our hero : " Don't worry ! It'll be fine ! We all passed throught there !"

_Not Simon !_

"You're right ! It's about time ! I'll go ! See ya !"

Then Matt Gant entered alone to the courtroom.


	2. First Trial

**HERE IT IS : THE COURTROOM !!**

**ENJOY**

Date : Whatever !!

Time : 10 : 00 AM

Place : District Court

Courtroom No.3

The gallery was speaking while the defense lawyer Matt Gant put his head in his arms.Then the judge tapped the wood with his gavel and announced : " The court is in session for the trial of Ron Kerry."

"The prosecution is ready,Your Honor!" informed Gasper Payne

"Is the defense ready ?"

_The defense...wants to die! _Matt thought.But instead he courageously answered :" The defense is ready,Your Honor !"

"Excuse my curiosity but ... is this your first trial ? You seem...stressed !"

"That's right !" Matt said while touching the back of his head like Phoenix."You have a good sight-Ha-ha.You should an expert for perceive people's...habi-ha-ha-ha...t..."

"Oh that's nothing !" the judge blushed brightly. " With the time,I obtained a good sight ! Anyway,Mr.Payne,your opening statement.And perhaps,you could try to "humiliate" this attorney !"

"Understood" Mr.Payne did a diabolic laugh. " The victim was Lester Martin.He was found dead two days ago in his bedroom in an apartment.He was shot to the nose.Seems very painful if you want my opinion.Anyway,here is the murder weapon !"

Gasper Payne showed then the murder weapon : a Desert Eagle who had 254 mm for the lenght of the canon and who could bear eight bullets.And obviously there was one bullet missing !

Then he continued : " Then a witness called the police and when she arrived,they arrested the murderer : Ron Kerry !!"He launched a small chuckle "There is nothing more to tell!"

_Jesus,can I quit now ?!!_

The judge asked : "May we have the man who called the police to testify ?"

"Here he is : the decisive witness !!!"

The witness came to the board : it was Vito Scaletta from Mafia 2.The prosecutor asked :" Please state your name and occupation."

The witness answered :" I'm Vito Scaletta.Businessman."

_Did I see him somewhere ?!! _Matt asked to himself.

"Very well ! Please testify on the reason why you called the police."

**Witness's Testimony**

"I live in this building.I usually do check-ups to clean the building.When I entered Martin's room,I instantly saw the wound on the nose ! I was panicked I decided to call the police.Then I found Mr. Kerry running away.But he fell because of a bottle left on the floor."

"Here is the photo of the crime scene!"

The photos showed the victim dead on his chair lying on his desk.This desk was filled with a llittle bit of blood (1/2 liter).It had his computer turned off in front of him.His face was looking at the desk.

Then the judge announced :" The defense may cross-examinate the witness !"

_Here we go ! I'll die now !_

Matt took back his courage and began the cross-examination.

"You do "check-ups".Are you the janitor?"

Vito hesitated then answered : "Sort of!"

"It's not sort of ! It's yes or..."

The Gasper yelled :"OBJECTION !"

"He said that he was the janitor.And so what ?! That doesn't change the fact."

"Oh ! You're right " said ashamed while rubbing his hairs.

"Please continue."

" When I entered Martin's room,I instantly saw the wound on the nose ! "

Then he did : "Hold it." before to ask : " You saw the wound ?"

"I'm positively sure."

Matt thought of a strategy then he looked the picture and said : "Did he really see it ? From here we can't say any..."

An idea came on the mind.

"Hold it ! Did you touch anything in the crime scene ?"

"No nothing !!"

Then Matt louded his voice,pointed the witness making great geistures and shouted : "OOOBJECTION !!!!!!"

He shouted so loud that he could do all the courtroom deaf.

"Did you really need to do this ?!" asked Gasper while cleaning his ears.

"Sorry !... Anyway !" he smashed the table with a determinated look and asked seriously the witness :" Didn't you touch anything in the crime scene ?!"

Vito repeated his previous answered then Gant pursuited :" I'm sorry,but you're creating yourself a contradiction ! Look at this photograph."

Then he pointed on the photograph the victim's head." This photo was surely taken from an objective viewpoint.If you see the victim from there...you can't perceive any wound on the nose !!"

"But there is the bloodstain."

Then Matt smiled." Like there is a bloodstain for a wound to the forehand! A normal witness couldn't know where the wound was !"

"Maybe...Maybe he touched the body !"

"Yeah he's right ! I got him up and I saw the wound !" protested a now cornered Vito Scaletta.

But Matt was really sure of him.He put on hand on the desk,the other in his pocket and answered : " You again created a self-contradiction : earlier you testified that YOU DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING ! And twice !"

Then Vito began to sweat while he had his closed hands on the bench.

"There's my next question : HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WOUND ?!!! But I surely know the conclusive answer!"

Then he pointed the witness with viguour and told : "You are the murderer !!!"

But suddently,Vito began to laugh.

"Why...Why...did I kill him ? There's my next question for you ! Why..."

"Aouch ! Sorry I can't answer that !"

"Oh it's shameful coming from you,lawyer.Then if you can't prove the motive to suspect me then..."

Suddently, a slash cut the bench where the witness was and cut at the same time Matt's upper left pocket.Then a virile male voice shouted : "SILENCE !"

Because of this quote and the slashes,Matt directly knew who was that intruder : the prosecutor Simon Blackquill who was standing next to him while turning his back on the prosecutor.

Simon told : " Your hability to lie matches with my thought about you,Scaletta-dono !"

Then he turned his face to Vito with Taka's feather in his mouth and continued : " You HAVE indeed links with Lester Martin.Look at this "pile of papers"!( he showed a journal) It's written in black that Lester Martin attended to an interview that he created a machine programmed to eliminate criminal.Radical,I like that style! But especially,he got the occasion of the interview to denounce one specific gangster chief : a man named : VITO SCALETTA !"

"The end of the movie is logical" continued Matt " You killed Lester to keep him silent about your criminal activity ! There's your motive !!"

Then Vito shouted so loudly that he made a woman in the gallery totally deaf.

After that,the policemen arrested the witness.

The judge said to the new defense lawyer :" Congratulations ! It seems like you made your first case clear ! I see a good future for you !"

"Thanks you,Your Honor !" Matt blushed bright red. _It was especially Simon's help who did all.But let's not talk about it !_

"The court finds the defendant Ron Kery not guilty !"

Then the gallery screamed of victory and the judge conclued : "The court is adjourned!"

Matt Gant fell tired on the sofa and tried to sleep but was interrupted by Simon.

"What would you do if I wasn't here ?!!"

"I would suicide for sure !" laughed Matt.

Then Athena jumped on Simon and hugged him."Thank you to help Matty !"

"Don't mention it !" Simon began to blush.

_DID YOU FORGEY IT WAS MY TRIAL DAMNIT ??!!!!!!_

The couple kissed then and this kiss lasted more than one minute.Matt decided to leave them alone and to get out of this room but then a strange voice stopped him : " GOOD WORK BUDDY !"

_That's just my bird Kasa ! He looks like Taka but in full black ! And yes he talks ! Whatever ! I got habitude !_

"Thanks to come to the very last moment !"

"Hey I couldn't come out in public.Besides, only you can talk to me !"

"That's true ! Only I can hear your words ! Well let's get to the burger !"

"The last arrived takes the cheapest burger!"

_That was my first case ! Not very surprising but I think I will have a nice adventure._


End file.
